


Ghostly Encounters Socks

by gHost_In



Series: Parenting Adventures [2]
Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Corpse Husband taking care of a child, Corpse as a Dad, Fluff, Other, Parent Corpse, Socks, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gHost_In/pseuds/gHost_In
Summary: A very quiet child in a very big house with one adult. What’s wrong with that?
Series: Parenting Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ghostly Encounters Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am 100% unsure how toddlers or babies' minds work even though I’ve been a baby once. Parent Corpse is just a need okay…  
> This is inspired by my screaming mom.
> 
> Everything in this universe is all 100% fiction which means they are all not real and that I am just trying to feed my hungry weak ass imagination.

Noah likes his sock very much. He likes the way they can be plain, striped, dotted. They come in different sizes and shapes, the colors a plus too. Have you seen the infamous ducky sock?

He likes it so much that he wears it almost everyday, except bath time because it gets icky.

Corpse began to introduce the existence of socks to Noah when Noah’s feet kept getting cold whenever they slept together. Noah began to think that those socks were some kind of magician clothing because his feet stopped getting cold!

When one pair of his socks went missing, he didn’t bother crying about it because “Noah can wear different socks at the same time and that’s great! It’s even better than wearing the same pattern!”

Though it became a very effective feet-warming tool for Noah, it became a living nightmare for Corpse.

Every time Corpse thinks Noah is coloring or watching cartoons in the living room, he’ll yell in shock after seeing Noah sitting in the corner watching him flip pancakes. 

Oftentimes, Noah would creep behind Corpse or just pop out of nowhere.

This was scarier than the round of Phasmophobia that they streamed the other day with Toast.

But the scariest encounter of Noah and his sockly adventures of giving Corpse a heart attack, was the time when Noah woke up with a nightmare and Corpse was finishing up his stream. 

He was looking forward to sleeping comfortably in his bed and getting a good night's rest. 

While walking down the hallway to the kitchen, he was sure he had heard footsteps but had ignored it thinking it was just a remnant of today’s stream. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he calmly went back to walking back to his room while drinking.

Upon seeing the open door, he was shocked to see that Noah, who he had tucked in their bed, was missing.

Panicked he immediately rushed out of their room to see if the front door was locked. Seeing that it was indeed locked, he began to run around their apartment in search for the child.

He opened the cupboards from the kitchen and their bathroom while calling for Noah, he searched every nook and corner with no Noah in sight.

He was panicking more and more when he heard a sniffle.

He turned around but Noah wasn’t behind him. He was sure he heard a sniffle but where could he be?

Trying to calm down and rearrange his thoughts, he retraced his steps and this time he opened the lights to see if it would help in finding Noah. 

Sitting down on their couch, Corpse was almost losing it when he heard the sniffle again.

Turning around, he found Noah in between the pillows of the couch with big fat tears rolling down his ace. 

With a cry of relief, Corpse immediately pulled Noah into a hug. 

“Hey there buddy, you’re alright now. Papa’s here” Corpse said, trying to reassure himself as well as Noah.

“Papa there were things and- and-” Noah blabbered.

“It’s okay...it's gone now. “ Corpse whispered, rocking the both of them.

A few more minutes of rocking and assuring words. They both fell asleep on the couch, waiting for morning to come.

The next morning while Corpse was preparing some bananas for Noah, Corpse decided to ask where he was the whole time while he was looking for him. 

“Hey bubba” Corpse called while Noah continued to eat the cut up pieces.

“Hm?” Noah hummed looking up.   
“,Where were you last night when papa was looking for you?” Corpse asked. 

“Was behind papa the whole time” Noah answered simply.

“Huh?” Corpse asked confused at Noah’s answer because he looked behind him at one point.

“When Noah woke up from a bad dream, Noah went to papa’s office because Noah got scared. Noah waited for papa to finish so Noah quietly stayed in the corner but Papa didn’t see me and went out so Noah got even more scared and followed papa through the scary wallway. But then Noah saw scary black things so Noah thought that Noah can hide behind papa because papa always protects Noah” Noah elaborated with hand movements while he was narrating the whole thing.

Corpse wanted to throw the spatula he was holding but refrained himself from doing so, 

‘I am burning those firetrucking socks’

“Buddy, next time when papa is calling for you, you answer. Okay? Papa can’t see Noah in the dark so he needs Noah’s help to find him” Corpse explained.

“Okay papa, Noah will answer when papa calls” Noah replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Pun was indeed intended.


End file.
